A man that cared made all the difference
by will4everLuvToRead
Summary: AU. There is a new teacher and course at Hogwarts in Harry's first year. Snape and Harry have different views of the man. To Severus Snape the man was handsome and alluring. Too bloody kind, but very realistic and sometimes sarcastic in nature. To Harry Potter the man was a father figure. Kind and caring, but also strict when needed. How does this one man change events so much?


AU. There is a new teacher and course at Hogwarts in Harry's first year. Severus Snape and Harry Potter have different views of the man. To Severus Snape the man was handsome and alluring. Too bloody kind, but very realistic and sometimes sarcastic in nature. To Harry Potter the man was like a father figure. Kind and caring, but also strict when needed. Someone who would listen to him and did not view him as the boy who lived. This man changes the course of what is to come at Hogwarts. Will contain slash, so if you don't like, don't read. I do not own Harry Potter! Only my OC!

Severus Snape could not help the sneer that was forming on his face. He had enough occupying his mind with the start of the new semester coming up that he paid no mind to the intense stare that he felt was directed at him. He had been stared at a lot in his many years of life to be truly bothered by it. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that this stare was different. Not filled with the usual sense of incredulity, hatred or even scorn and on top of that, not being directed at him from a student either.

"I believe we have to settle a few announcements before tucking into the delicious food that was prepared for us" Albus Dumbledore declared joyfully. He was standing at the head table looking out at the sea of students that were staring back at him with such eager excitement it made him want to laugh. The sorting had just taken place and the students at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry were slowly calming down.

The Gryffindors were more rowdy than usual this year. Who could blame them though? The 'boy who lived' had been sorted into their house and they were all overly proud of the fact. They did not doubt for a second that Gryffindor was where Harry Potter would have been sorted; they never knew how close he had been to going to Slytherin house. Even said house of snakes did not imagine in their wildest dreams that that was where the famous boy would have gone since he was the one who defeated the dark lord Voldemort. Goes to show how closed minded the people of the wizarding world were.

With the usual announcements about the forbidden forest, magic in the halls, and quidditch trials stated, the headmaster continued on.

"I would like to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, professor Quirrel." He stretches his hand out to his right side where a man with a turban on his head raised his hand with a timid, almost bordering on fearful smile; although it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

He had on the normal teaching robes that the other professors were wearing in a light black color and seemed thin and frail. His skin was pale and he had a pair of brown eyes. Continuing on, Dumbledore smiles and drops his hand.

"I would also like to introduce to you a new course being offered at Hogwarts starting this year and the professor teaching it." At this point he lifts his left hand and a different man makes to lift his hand signalling that the headmaster was talking about him. "This is professor Brigan and he is teaching the new Dueling course here at Hogwarts."

The man Dumbledore was motioning to had a calm and warm smile. That certainly did not mean that the man looked like a pushover. No, he had stern looking eyes that seemed to be assessing the crowd of students. Long-ish bangs framed his face looking a little windswept with the back kept relatively short. A strong looking build was covered by a dark green teachers robe and the man looked to be about his mid thirties.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry could hear whispers among the girls as well as giggling and thought the professor had better watch out for a swarm of girls. He quickly turned his emerald eyes back to the front when he heard professor Dumbledore clear his throat to quieten the chatter in the hall that had started.

"Yes well, please make the new professors feel welcome. Without any more delay let us now dig in."

With that, the plates in front of the students and faculty were filled with various kinds of food and the students started to fill their plates. Harry tried not to gape at the large display of magic and the sheer amount of food in front of him, but was not entirely sure how successful he was as he reached out to grab some mashed potatoes that no one had yet grabbed. He could not keep the smile off his face as he ate and was excited for more of what was to come.


End file.
